Two dark lords
by Aidan TL
Summary: After the defeat of delphini, some of voldemorts surviving supporters travel back in time so they can help Voldemort get a body back earlier than expected. Meanwhile Darth Nihilus catches wind of their plan and fears that the death eaters will destroy the earths population before it is ready to be consumed by his hunger, will he try to save the world just so he can destroy it later
1. Prologue

I own nothing in this story!

In the hogs head, 4 people in black robes were discussing Voldemort and the death eaters.

A woman with a thick Russian accent said "I propose we go back in time just delphini did only this time we it won't go wrong, this time we will succeed, because we will think this through, first we will go back in time with this time turner" She held up a time turner, "then we will steal the delorean developed by Dr Emmet Brown. Then we shall track the dark lord and inform him of our plan, to kidnap his enemies while they were children, not when they are babies though, because if we kidnap them while they know how to use magic, we will be able to use several ancient artifacts bourto over there," "That's me!" someone interrupted, The woman resumed "To steal their escense and magic to give Voldemort a new body while also increasing his power."

"an interesting proposal" Another man interrupted, "but I read about the delorean and it need 1.2 gigawatt to be powered and how will we obtain such power?" "Simple" The woman replied "we can steal muggle plutonium as long as we don't go to far back in time the plutonium will give us all the power we will ever need."

The fourth person, a man added "I'll do it as long as we don't go so far we can't get plutonium, I ain't taking no chances." "Same here" The other man responded. "What ever floats your boats!" said Bourto. "Its settled then, come on lets get a move on!"


	2. Time travel

they stepped outside and went out sight, They put the time turner around all of them, it was tight but it worked.

It was 1985 and Dr. Emmet Brown walked in his garage. The Delorean and the plutonium were both missing! "Great Scott!" He exclaimed

They were driving down the road and when they reached 88 miles per our suddenly the cars tracks caught fire and they knew they were going to travel back in time. Angela typed in the time, 1993.

they used magic to get the car from the U.S to great Britain.

Soon they found themselves bowing before their dark lord, in his shriveled up, almost baby like form. Barty Crouch Jr had joined them. "Ahh at last my some of my friends had found me haha!" said Voldemort. "what is thy bidding my lord?" The death eaters asked in unison. "You know the plan to steal the essence of your enemies but what now" They asked. "Voldemort responded "We must kidnap our enemies while they are children but not when they're to young because then they don't have enough magic." "Yes my lord" The death eaters responded "We will be able to kidnap a massive number of people in a short amount of time thanks to the delorean." Voldemort said "There was once a cult in a nearby temple, a cult which used that temple and Bourto's magical artifacts to steal magic and use it to increase the power of their own magic. the temple even has a prison for witches and wizards. We can use that to out advantage."

Voldemort compiled the death eaters a list, some people on the list they were to be tracked and asked to join Voldemort, if they refused they would be kidnapped. Everyone else on the list was to be kidnaped outright.

Meanwhile on the ravagers bridge.

Visas Marr was standing before Nihilus she said "My lord, I feel a disturbance in the force" no one could.d understand exactly what nihilus was saying in his launguage but you could tell what it meant. He replied "I have felt it, and it comes from earth, It is to significant for you alone to deal with my apprentice." "Yes my lord" Visas answered. Nihilus said to the crew, "get me general Vaklu!" Nihilus asked Vaklu for his best officer and since Vaklu one the battle for onderon after nihilus personally killed the exile on korriban instead of sending visas, Vaklu sent Colonel Tobin to the ravager. Nihilus need someone experianced to command his troops should he be distracted. Nihilus ordered the crew to set a course for earth.


	3. Voldemorts early return

At the ancient temple Voldemort spoke of, there was a step pyramid with two stair cases and a slide in between them, half of the pyramid was behind the wall of the temple. The slide led to a dragon statue with green energy traveling through out the mouth. Two bridges went to the left and right of the base of the pyramid A large there was lave filling in the gaps. At the top of the pyramid there was a flat space with an altar. there was also two shelves containing various objects, books and potions. On the ceiling of the temple there were hanging cages and at the top of the pyramid, levers to move them. The right bridge was the entrance to the temple, the left, to the prison.

Bourto stayed with Voldemort while the other set out to kidnap their first target, Remus lupin. They arrived at Hogwarts in lupins fourth year. Lupin was outside, he just finished his school work and he was looking for Sirius and James. Suddenly a masked Angela Jumped infant of him and threw blue dust powder at him, blue lines went across him and his clothes and suddenly he was invisible, he couldn't even see himself. He screamed and struggled, Angela's mask allowed her to see him, two other death eaters also wearing masks helped Angela restrain him and they threw him into the Deloreans trunk and drove off.

They threw an unconscious remus into one of the prisons cells and suddenly blue lines appeared all over him again and suddenly he was visible. Next They persuaded Lucius Malfoy to join the death eater ranks again, they staged a mass break out in Azkaban and continued the kidnappings the same way they captured Remus.

In their fourth year Sirius Black and James Potter were walking around the black when Angela threw the blue powder at them, as they turned invisible to masked death eaters picked them up. They scream "Help!" they were thrown in the trunk of the Delorean and they drove of. The same thing happened to, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Tonks, Neville Longbottom, the. weasleys and many others. Many Death Eaters such as Barty Crouch Jr, Yaxley, Dolohov, Bellatrix, and many more were either rescued or brought out of the shadows.

Meanwhile in a hallway on the Ravager...

"Ahh, Coronel Tobin you have arrived, I trust you will help me with this disturbance on earth as I helped you free Onderon" Said Nihilus "Yes my lord, I would be honored to" "good because we have arrived on earth, prepare the troops for battle" "yes my lord" Said Tobin

Next Harry, Hermione and Ron walked the black lake which Hogwarts, no pun intended ;) overlooked, When suddenly blue powder was thrown at them, just like so many others they were disappeared, restrained and thrown in the trunk of the delorean.

back at the temple...

A young man was pushed over the slide and fell into the dragons mouth, Green energy kept him in the air between the dragons jaws and as he died he screamed in pain, and a green jet shot out of him towards the altar which had a crystal ball on top of it, the process was repeated several times and their magic was given to Voldemort giving him a body and ever more power.

In the ministry of magic...

Spells of all colors flew everywhere, people were dropping dead or unconscious left and right, death eaters and aurors clashed in a brutal life or death struggle but Voldemort was making his way towards the ministers office, he had already stolen several peoples essence and was now virtually invincible and his power was unchecked. After a brief due; with Dumbledore "Expelliarmis!" shouted Voldemort, Dumbledores wand flew out of his hand, "Avada Kedavra!" Shouted Voldemort, Dumbledore dropped dead. Thirty minutes later the struggle was over, the minister was dead and everyone with the minister either fled or died with him.


	4. The arrival of Nihilus

Meanwhile at Hogwarts...

On the bridge over the black lake that leads to Hogwarts, Colonel Tobin marched towards the Hogwarts gate with a squad of Sith troopers divided into five side by side columns behind him, their silver armor gleaming in the the sunlight. A group of hogwarts professors including, professor moody (The real one) Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Snape, (the head master at the time since Dumbledores death) and many others. Tobin raised his left hand, "halt!" he ordered. "State your business here" said Mcgonagall. Tobin replied " I am Colonel Tobin, I have come here to inform you that my superior have come here with their army to remove lord Voldemort from power," "and who is this superior of yours?" Mcgonagall asked. "Someone known as Nihilus, Darth nihilus, he has come to remove Voldemort from power, has has an army larger than you know, and he is far more powerful than any witch or wizard you know, he also has an army much larger than Voldemort's" Said Tobin "Then why have you come here?" asked Mcgonagall "So you know not to interfere with the battle, also to inform you that we found out where your missing students went and we are going to return them to you dead or alive." Answered Tobin "That is all" Tobin and the troopers marched of.

an hour later in the ministry of magic...

Yaxley who Voldemort had been given the position of minister of magic to had sat in his swivel chair, his feet on his desks, pondering about what excuse to use to punish muggle borns when suddenly the office shook, explosions could be heard not far off from the office itself. A man barged into the office, he was a ministry official and he said to Yaxley "Sir, an army is attacking the ministry, their not using magic but they don't look entirely like muggle weapons though they resemble them, our forces are getting massacred, and some of them are using something that resembles basic magic but without wands.""What, how, why are we losing to these, people, Magic is might, and the ones that do use magic don't even have wands, HOW!" Yelled Yaxley

Elsewhere in the ministry, a Sith trooper shot a wizard hiding behind rubble created by explosive launchers, "Thats the last of them Colonel Tobin, sectors one through four of the ministry are secure" Said a Sith trooper who was in red armor unlike the other Sith troopers around him who were in silver armor. Two Sith assassins in black armor demolished the Magic is Might statue with their light sabers. Above the last few floo network fireplaces there was a hole which many Troops and assassins including Tobin and Visas Marr were climbing down via grappling hook.

Tobin said to Marr, "we are making good progress, its only a matter of Time until the minister of magic is dead" "Good" replied Marr "my lord will be most pleased" "Fire at those rooms, all of them!" Ordered Tobin as he pointed at the departments. About twenty Sith troopers with explosive and rocket launchers began firing at the windows. People began screaming, some fell out of the windows others ran away and many were trapped under the rubble.

"Hurry up with this, We have other things that also need to be done you know!" Said Darth Nihilus. Startled Visas and Tobin turned around, they bowed, "As you wish my lord," they replied. A group of ministry officials walked out of a hall way with their hands up, "we mean no harm we mean no harm!" they shouted, "Cease fire!" Nihilus ordered. "Why do you attack us?" One of the men asked. "We plan to take down Voldemort and we are going to start by toppling his puppet regime, which is called magic is might even though his soldiers are far from mighty" said Nihilus "Wait a minute, your telling ,me that this is is really Voldemort's regime and we have been fooled into supporting him!?" asked the official. "Yes, Yaxley is one of Voldemort's supporters and has been his pawn since the beginning!" Said Nihilus "Arrest them!" Several Sith troopers restrained them and escorted them away, "Resume your attack!" Ordered Nihilus.

Soon the grand entrance of the ministry was in ruins and Sith troopers and assassins stormed the interior of the ministry. Nihilus opened a locked and barricaded door with the force, several body guards attempted to cast spells at him but Nihilus was to quick and drained the life from them. Two more body guards snuck up behind him but Nihilus sensed them and decapitated them with a single swing from his light saber. Yaxley sat in his chair ,trembling in fear, "Please don't hurt me" he stammered. Nihilus sucked the life from him and left the room.

Suddenly Angela appeared behind him and just as she was about to attack Nihilus a red lightsaber blade shot through her chest. as she fell Nihilus saw Visas Marr standing behind her. "You have learned well, my apprentice." said Nihilus "Thank you my lord" replied Visas, "Lets get a move on" Said Nihilus, "Of course," Visas responded.


End file.
